


Page Forty Six

by stalburkslovers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a fic no one needed, cat grant has no chill with a concussion or in front of a beautiful girl, firefigher!kara, just a lil, kara danvers has a lil bit a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalburkslovers/pseuds/stalburkslovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, the fireman!Kara Supercat AU ficlet that no one asked for, but I couldn’t get out of my head. </p>
<p>Repost from tumblr. Inspired by @supergirltosavethegay‘s complete unfair manip based on @kara-lesbihonest and @lishesque‘s idea. So blame them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page Forty Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfivespot/gifts), [lishesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishesque/gifts).



When Cat came to, her head was pounding almost too much to bother opening her eyes. Her body was lying awkwardly, flat against a hard, cold surface and her breathing was uneasy. It took a moment before sound faded in, but when her ears got past the buzzing, they picked up a unexpected cacophony – sirens, cars zooming by, and the unmistakable clamor of bystanders. Cat’s least favorite kind of people.

She decided instantly that she was having far too much trouble remembering how she managed to get to that moment, so, savoring the peace of closed eyes for one last moment, she dragged her lids back, lips prepared to demand an explanation.

Her lips never made it that far. Before she could protest, a blonde woman swiftly leaned down over her and suddenly her lips were quite occupied.

Shocked, her lungs forced open by foreign air, all she managed was a disgruntled moan.

Immediately the offending mouth lifted off hers and the young woman spoke in a soft, intense voice. “Miss Grant? Miss Grant, can you hear me?”  
Cat opened her eyes once more to the girl who she now realized was crouched over her as she lay on a sidewalk, one strong hand cradling Cat’s head. Cat frowned in confusion.

“Page forty six?” She questioned in a tone much too weak to be the demand she intended.

The young woman’s brow furrowed as shock melted some of the urgency from her otherwise pretty face. It was hard to see it through all the bright flashing lights of the city above her.

“Um, no, Miss Grant, my name is-”

“Kiera.” Cat finished, remembering more details of the night. She had been in the office late, working on a layout for this month’s main feature when she had finally called her driver, gotten in the car, and then….Oh.

“Kara, actually. Kara Danvers,” The blonde woman shook her head a bit and then the urgency returned. “Miss Grant, are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“My head is pounding like a bitch,” Cat noted evenly. She tried to sit up further to look around her, at the wreck of her car behind her and the small crowd that had gathered to watch the drama. The girl – her apparent savior– shifted to allow her to sit up, but still supported Cat’s head and torso, both arms moving to wrap around the Queen of All Media. “I was in a car accident, I presume?”

“You were, Miss Grant. I happened to be walking by and I saw it all – my friend is with your driver, he’s fine, and so is the driver of the other car,” She motioned with her small pointed chin to another young woman, this one brunette, sitting with the two men a few yards away. “But I saw your side of the car take most of the hit.”

“And you pulled me out of the wreck and attempted CPR,” Cat guessed.

“Yes, I did.” It was a statement of fact, not a brag or expectation of a thank you, and that caught Cat’s attention. “But really, Miss Grant, does anywhere else hurt? I found some minor bleeding but that doesn’t mean you aren’t-”

“Tell me, Kiera, how do you know my name?”

Kara stopped short. No one with a tone like Cat’s could be in much immediate danger. “You’re Cat Grant. I think everyone in National City knows your name.”

“They should, I own half of it.” Cat quipped, closing her eyes again.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Kara jostled her lightly, just enough to get the media mogul glaring up again. “Sorry, but you might have a concussion. The paramedics are on their way, but you need to stay awake.”

“My head hasn’t hurt this much since I went shot for shot with Cate Blanchett in 2002.” Cat whined.

“I’ll try to distract you, then,” Kara smiled, deciding on a topic. “So I recognized you, but how do you know- well, almost know- my name?”

“You’re my page forty six. You are Kiera Danvers, aren’t you? And you did do an interview and photoshoot for a feature with Catco Magazine about women in jobs traditionally held by men, did you not?”

“I did,” Kara looked pleasantly surprised. As more of the world came back into focus, Cat saw that even hidden behind thick brown frames, Kara’s eyes were entirely too blue and set in a soft face, smiling in a manner that was – dare she say it – charming. “I’m a fireman. Well, woman,”

“Before I got in the car, I was editing and approving the layouts for that article. I almost didn’t recognize you with all those clothes on.” Kara flushed deeply but failed to hide another endearing smile. “Tell me, are all fire-people made of muscle?”

“You pretty much have to be. How else could I pull damsels out of car wrecks?”

“I’m no damsel,” Cat fumed, but it lacked bite. It was hard to muster any real animosity when this girl had just tried to save her life. And smiled like she did.

“You sure look like one from where I’m sitting,” Kara laughed.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you that appearances can be deceiving. You said as much in your interview,” Cat pushed. The paramedics would descend on her soon, and at least this girl wasn’t a terrible conversationalist.

“What did you think of it?”

“Your interview was…" No need to add that Cat had poured over it. It wouldn't due to stroke the girl's ego. "...the least mundane of the four.”

“Thank you,” Kara seemed genuinely pleased at the implicit compliment. “Yeah, the guys at the station do sometimes give me a hard time when I show up to my shift in a sundress. But trust me, I can out-lift most of them,”

“That’s something I’d like to see,” Cat challenged.

Kara grinned, taking the bait. “Watch.”

Kara adjusted her grip on Cat so that one arm held her head and back, while the other slung under her knees. And then without breaking a sweat, she lifted Cat into a bridal carry, held her out from her body for just a moment, and then set Cat gently back down on the pavement. Her breathing never hitched, her muscles didn’t twitch, and Cat’s ride was quite smooth.

Cat did not want to admit how impressed she was, or how much she enjoyed the feel of the warm, cut arms wrapped around her. “Interesting.” She commented in her driest tone.

Kara’s eyes sparkled with humor but little repentance. “That’s why your photographer had me pose half naked with a hose.”

“My photographer got some excellent shots,” Cat gazed appreciatively down at the muscular arms that were still supporting her. Kara flushed at the ogling but made no move to release her. “And they will be featured on page forty six along with your interview, though I must admit being on this side of the life saving is giving me a new idea for the angle on your section.”

“Oh?” Did Cat imagine the way Kara’s arms tightened around her at the same instant her face darkened in interest?

Before Cat could elaborate, the ambulance finally made it to the scene. In a sudden flurry, Cat was being lifted from Kara’s arms and onto a gurney. A series of increasingly annoying questions were thrown at her while a team swarmed, poking and prodding and checking for further injury. Cat told them only her head was aching but it did not stop them from hooking her up to a series of machines and preparing to whisk her to National City General. Cat closed her eyes, barked at one of the orderlies to call the nanny for her son as soon as possible, and tried to get the image of page forty six out of her head.

“Miss Grant!” As the swarm of paramedics cleared away to prepare to move her, Cat whipped her eyes open towards the sound of Kara’s voice. The young woman had stepped up to her sick bed and was holding out a small slip of hastily torn napkin.

“This is, um, my number, Miss Grant.” She stumbled slightly over the words, but Cat knew she was not imagining the flirtatious glint in her eyes. “You know. For that interview. In case you have more questions.” Her attempt at subtlety was oddly disarming. Cat took the slip with a small, mischievous grin.

As the medics began to pull her away from the young blonde, she couldn’t resist it. “How’s dinner tomorrow?”


End file.
